Nonoko's Emotion Potion
by Tarra Hikari
Summary: Mikan's bleeding so Nonoko gives her a healing potion. Or so she thought. Mikan drank an Emotion Potion and know she's telling her true emotions to everyone. Narumi, Jinno, and even Natsume. At the end of the day, she has detetention and maybe a boyfriend


"Nonoko-chan!" Someone called Nonoko's name.

"Nani?" Nonoko Osagawara, a girl with blue midnight hair and matching eyes looked up.

"I got injured." A brunette girl in pigtails had a bloody looking hand.

" How did this happen Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked frantically.

"Hotaru hit me with her Baka Bazooka and I went flying out the window, I landed safetly, but tripped over a little rock, while I landed-face first into a large rock." Mikan said.

"But how did your arm get the most hurt?" Nonoko asked.

"It didn't , Subaru healed me, but he told me to come to you, and you to create a potion for my bleeding arm." Mikan explained.

" I see, sit here while I create the potion." Nonoko motioned Mikan to a chair.

30 minutes later….

" There it's done!" Nonoko said.

" Nonoko what's this?" Mikan pointed to a similar red liquid in a beaker.

"Oh, that's a Emotion potion, someone asked me to make them one." Nonoko answered.

" oh" Mikan said.

" Mikan, I have to go to the bathroom, drink this potion." Nonoko pointed to the beaker.

"Hai." Mikan turned around."Nonoko-chan?"

Being the absentminded Mikan that she is, she drank the Emotion potion instead of the Healing Potion. The bleeding stopped alright.

Next Day…

Everyone was in homeroom. Mikan as usual greeted everyone. So when Narumi came in wearing a ballerina tutu, everyrhing was supposed to be normal.

" Any news my budding flowers?" Narumi asked giggling.

"Narumi-sensei, with all due respect, even though you're my father figure I never had, You really are gay." Mikan said.

Everyone was surprised the cheerful Mikan everyone knew would say something so mean to Narumi.

"Mikan-chan what happened to you?" Narumi cried waterfalls.

Narumi silently left heartbroken.

Hotaru went up to Mikan. "why did you say that to Narumi?"

"I felt like someone needed to say it." Mikan said simply.

Next class… Jinno…..

"alright class open your books to page 353, we are studying about the Pythogoream Therom." Jinno said. " Jinno you are so boooriingg!" Mikan said.

" detention sakura!" Jinno yelled.

" whatever." Mikan said.

By lunch, Hotaru confirmed her theory about Mikan drinking an Emotion Potion, not a healing potion.

"Nonoko, are you sure the potion you fed to Mikan was the healing potion?" Hotaru asked.

"She may have drank the Emotion potion." Nonoko said.

" let's head to your lab." Hotaru suggested.

" alright. Mikan!" Nonoko called.

" nani nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked.

"come to the lab with me and Hotaru." Nonoko said.

" Hai." Mikan followed Nonoko and Hotaru to the lab.

" your right Hotaru, she did drink the Emotion potion." Nonoko confirmed.  
BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru's Baka Gun went off. " Idiot, why'd you drink the wrong potion?" Hotaru said.

"Gomen Hotaru." Mikan apologized.

"I have to make a cure for the potion." Nonoko said.

"Now leave, we'll find you once we finish the potion." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hai." Mikan obeyed.

Mikan decided to go to her favirote spot in all of Gakuen Alice, the sakura tree.

"NATSUME WAKE UP!" Mikan yelled.

"Tch, can't you see I'm sleeping polka." But Natsume was secretly happy she was there.

"I have something to tell you." Mikan said.

"What is it Polka?" Natsume asked.

" I like you." Mikan said.

Before Natsume could say or react to what Mikan just said, Hotaru came on her duck scooter and took Mikan to the lab.

"Here this is the cure to the emotion potion." Nonoko handed Mikan a green fluid.

Five Minutes later….

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mikan yelled. "I have to go to Jinno! Or else he's gonna give me 3 more days of detention than today!" Mikan yelled and dashed out of the room.

In Detention….

"alright ms. Sakura your task in detention today is to write I will not disrespect my teacher 300 times on the bored." Jinno said.

" Hai." Mikan said.

10 Minutes later…..  
" Oi, Mikan." Natsume appeared at the window.

"Natsume what are you doing? Jinno might see you!" Mikan said.

" Relax, I saw him leave, and about what you said to me earlier, I like you to." Natsume said as he jumped out the window. |

Mikan blushed 10 different shades of red. This day wasn't so bad, she got detention, and a boyfriend.


End file.
